


Release

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: They should be exhausted; touring takes a lot out of you, and they’ve had many nights where they did nothing but grab a bite to eat and settle in, immediately falling asleep wrapped up in each other. But after looming over and pushing “dead” Link’s extended tongue back into his wet, inviting mouth on stage, Rhett had a fire ignite in his belly that couldn’t be ignored.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you so much for reading my very first fic on AO3! I sincerely hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> I tend to post my ficlets on tumblr, so if you're interested in seeing what I've got over there, you can find me @santa-monica-yacht-club
> 
> Enjoy!

Rhett was insatiable after the Tour of Mythicality show.

Pulling Link into several kisses in the dressing room, nibbling on his lower lip. Pinning Link to the elevator wall by his wrists, licking at his neck and jawline. Squeezing Link’s thigh as they drove back to the hotel. Tackling him onto the bed as they reached their room. They should be exhausted; touring takes a lot out of you, and they’ve had many nights where they did nothing but grab a bite to eat and settle in, immediately falling asleep wrapped up in each other. But after looming over and pushing “dead” Link’s extended tongue back into his wet, inviting mouth on stage, Rhett had a fire ignite in his belly that couldn’t be ignored.

They wasted no time stripping off each other’s clothing once they got back to the room, arms and legs all over the place as they did their best to remove their garments while hurriedly exploring each other’s mouths, breaking away only to pull a shirt over their head or to curse and giggle as a leg gets stuck in tight denim. With no more layers left between them, Rhett sat up and straddled over Link’s thighs, his fingers lazily caressing over Link’s chin and lower lip. Link ran his hands over Rhett’s thighs and gave a soft kiss to Rhett’s fingers as they roamed over his lips.

“You ridin’ me again tonight?” Link asks slyly, his hips pressing up, a smirk growing across his lips. Rhett shook his head. Link’s been on a streak with topping lately, and Rhett was beginning to miss the gentler side of things that usually ensued when he took control.

“Thought I’d treat my baby real nice tonight.” Rhett said, gazing lovingly down at his perfect boyfriend. Rhett gently pressed his thumb down on Link’s chin, parting his lips, and slipped his middle finger into Link’s mouth. Link took it in without hesitation, undulating and swirling his tongue around it, sucking it further in. Rhett’s moan came as a deep rumble, his hips ever so gently rocking forward at the sensation as his knuckle met the smaller man’s lips.

“Need you to get ‘em nice and wet for me.” Rhett said as he slipped his finger out, bringing his ring finger up to Link’s lips and pushing them both back inside, dragging them along his tongue. Rhett’s long fingers pressed to the back of Link’s tongue, drawing a whine out of Link. “As much as I’d love to see those pretty lips of yours around my cock, I’d much rather have them moaning my name. God, you sound so beautiful doing that.” Rhett said, his other hand now softly palming Link’s cock against his own stomach, precum wetting the hair below his belly button. Link’s eyes were now open and wordlessly pleading, his mouth periodically opening around Rhett’s fingers to take in shuddering gasps.

Rhett removed his hand from Link’s achingly hard arousal, coaxing a whine out of him and causing his hips to buck at the loss of contact. Rhett stretched himself out, laying neither beside nor on top of Link, propped up on an elbow with their faces only a few inches apart. His fingers still slowly worked in and out, saliva now dripping out of the corners of the brunette’s mouth. Their eyes meet for a long moment, and Rhett smiles warmly.

Rhett removed his fingers from Link’s mouth and brought his hand between Link’s thighs, parting them more with his wrist before diving down and seeking their destination. He softly circled a finger around the tightness, a jagged gasp jolting through Link as his hand whipped up to Rhett’s shoulder, squeezing tightly, the other gripping the comforter beside him. Rhett leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on Link’s lips.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

Rhett slowly plunged a finger in, causing Link to arch and squirm, his hand immediately reaching up to grasp at the back of Rhett’s neck and pull him into a deep kiss. Link moaned desperately into it as Rhett slowly dragged his finger in and out of his boyfriend’s perfect, tight ass. Link’s body undulated and thrust slowly, desperate for more sensation.

“More,” Link whined, his lips never leaving Rhett’s. “fuck, please, more.“

Rhett’s heart skipped a beat. He loved drawing profanities out of Link. He slowly thrust another finger into Link, breaking the kiss to watch the beautiful show happening beneath him. Link moaned and mewled, his hands constantly roaming to rake through his hair, to grip the comforter, to squeeze Rhett’s arm. He squirmed and writhed, his hips grinding into the air. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth hung open, lips still wet with saliva. Rhett couldn’t take his eyes off of Link if he tried. He could witness this sight a million times and it would never cease to be the most breathtaking thing he’s ever seen.

Rhett pushed until his knuckles nestled against Link’s entrance, flexing and scissoring his fingers, concentrating on the spot that was sure to do him in. With that, Link lost it. High pitched shouts, moans and whines flooded out of him as he desperately grinded his hips and writhed beneath Rhett. His breath came in quick gasps, and seemingly the only words he was able to coherently form were his lover’s name, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Rhett, god, Rheeeett.” Link nearly shouted in a drawn out moan as Rhett still drove deep into Link with the same steady pace, his eyes never leaving Link’s face, Rhett’s own face beaming with overwhelming love for the man below him.

Rhett eventually felt Link begin to tighten around his fingers. If the way he was desperately crying out wasn’t tell-tale enough, this was a sure sign that he was about to cum.

“God Link, I fucking love you. Come on baby, cum for me, you’re so perfect.” Rhett said in a rush of passion, lowering his head to rest his forehead against Link’s, the air between them a beautiful symphony of panting and pleading and moaning, his fingers driving in as deep as they could possibly go, the speed picking up ever so slightly. Link’s back arched off the bed.

“Fuck fuck fuck, I love you, oh Rhett, I fucking love you, god!” Link shouted as he tightened like a vice around Rhett’s fingers, grinding down hard, thick ropes of cum landing across his own stomach and chest. Link grabbed fistfuls of Rhett’s hair and pulled him in roughly, his lips pressed hard against Rhett’s as he whined and panted and writhed through his intense orgasm, his vision nearly going white behind his tightly shut eyelids. 

Rhett left his fingers inside Link for as long as it took for him to finally come down, then slowly removed them, drawing a long sigh out of Link as his legs collapsed back down flat onto the bed. Link laid dead still except for his heaving chest, a shimmering layer of sweat now on his skin. Rhett couldn’t help but smile at the catatonic heap below him. A spent Link is a happy Link, and a happy Link is a happy Rhett. His own arousal was of no priority to him anymore.

Rhett lowered himself down onto the bed beside his lover, nestling his arm under Link so his upper arm acted as a pillow. Link’s head lolled to the side, his deep, icy blue eyes lazily opening to look into Rhett’s. A smile slowly formed on Link’s lips as he gingerly rolled to his side to nestle into Rhett’s chest, too exhausted to mind the mess between them. Rhett placed a soft kiss to the top of Link’s head as Link wrapped his arms around Rhett, the laziest giggle escaping him.

“Have I ever told you I love you?”


End file.
